The present invention relates to a cover for a keyboard connectable to a data terminal as a data input unit and, more particularly, to a keyboard cover usable as a keyboard angle adjusting device or as, when a keyboard is not operated, a bookrest or a mouse tables, as desired.
A keyboard for a personal computer, work station or similar data terminal occupies a substantial area on a desk or similar base and noticeably effects the efficiency of work to be performed on the table. Particularly, in parallel with the trend toward space saving in, e.g., offices, there is an increasing demand for a decrease in the area to be occupied by the keyboard. By reducing an area to be occupied by the keyboard, it is possible to allocate a greater area to work to be performed in parallel with the input on the keyboard on the same desk and to improve the work environment. The above work includes the manipulation of a mouse and the handling of a book or similar document.
In light of the above, a cover/bookrest is taught in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61-213908. The cover/bookrest includes a tray-like cover mounted on one side of the body of, e.g., a personal computer or on a keyboard table. The cover is rotatable about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis perpendicular to the vertical axis. Further, the cover is tiltable relative to a horizontal plane. When a keyboard is not used, the cover is used as a dust cover covering the top of the keyboard. When the keyboard is used, the cover may be used as an upright bookrest for supporting a document.
However, the above cover/bookrest has some problems left unsolved, as follows. The cover/bookrest is no more than a conventional bookrest except that it is mounted to a keyboard so as to play the role of a keyboard cover, as needed, so that it cannot reduce the space to be occupied by a keyboard. Moreover, when the cover/bookrest is used as a bookrest, it is raised away from the keyboard and positioned at, e.g., one side of the keyboard, occupying an additional space. In addition, when the cover/bookrest is used as a cover for covering the keyboard, it cannot be used as a bookrest, i.e., the keyboard occupies a substantial space on a desk even when it is not operated.
Furthermore, a structure for allowing the tray-like cover of the cover/bookrest to rotate about a vertical axis and a horizontal axis and to tilt relative to a horizontal plane is complicated and bulky.
Technologies relating to the present invention are also disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 60-71943 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 3-132815 and 4-188214.